Anniversary
by Betherick1985
Summary: Summary: Tony tries to comfort Agent Bernard on a particularly difficult anniversary in her life. A one-shot in my "Sweet Charity" series. Takes place about two weeks after "Inferno".


"**Anniversary"- An NCIS Fan-Fic**

**Summary: Tony tries to comfort Agent Bernard on a particularly difficult anniversary in her life. A one-shot in my "Sweet Charity" series. Takes place about two weeks after "Inferno".**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Hurt/ Comfort/ Friendship**

**Characters: Tony D. and Charity B. (Original Character)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or the characters- unless you count the Season 4 DVD's! I'm just borrowing them for my stories. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was a particularly quiet night in the Bernard house. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who was staying with Agent Charity Bernard until his apartment was fixed up, tossed some freshly popped popcorn into a bowl. He added his special ingredients- some dried oregano and grated parmesan cheese- to the bowl, and shook it around. He was planning on enjoying his creation while watching some movies in the living room. Not wanting to be a rude houseguest, he went upstairs to Charity's room, to see if she wanted to join him. When he reached the master bedroom, he could hear Charity sniffling quietly.**

**He stuck his head in. "Uh, hey Charity, you want to watch a movie with me?"**

**Charity looked up from her laptop screen, perched on her knees as she sat in her bed. "No thanks," she said sadly.**

"**You sure? **_**It's James Bond night,**_**" he said, imitating Sean Connery's voice.**

"**I'm sure," she replied, wiping her eyes with a tissue.**

**Tony eased the door open. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"**

**She let out a sigh. They had only worked together for a short time, but she felt she could trust Tony with what she was about to tell him. "Come on in." She scooted over so that he could sit next to her, and see the laptop. **

**Tony glanced over at the screen, and saw a video of Charity goofing around with a black- haired, brown-eyed young man. Knowing what he would ask, she told him, "He's my fiancé. Or was, as the case may be."**

"**What happened?" he asked carefully.**

"**He died in a an accident," she explained. "You remember that massive six car pile-up on the Beltway a while ago?"**

"**Yeah, I do."**

"**He was in one of those cars," she said, as she blinked away tears. "It was exactly six months ago today."**

**Tony's eyes widened in shock- she had never mentioned being engaged before. "Oh my gosh, Charity," he said, throwing his right arm around her, "I am so sorry."**

**She gave him a slight smile. "Thanks, Tony. I'm glad I finally told someone."**

"**Why didn't you before?" he asked her.**

"**I was in denial the first few weeks afterward," she told him. "I'd see him everywhere. We were going to have such a great life together, and I guess I didn't want to give up on that fantasy."**

**Tony nodded sympathetically. He knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one. "Can I ask… can I ask what he did, for a living?"**

**Charity smiled, and clicked on a picture. "This is from his college graduation. He and I went to the same school. He majored in Political Science, and had been studying Law at Georgetown."**

"**A lawyer, and an NCIS agent," Tony said with a chuckle. "What a pair you were."**

"**Silas would've been a good lawyer," she said wistfully. "Not one of those ambulance chasers."**

"**His name was Silas?" Tony asked.**

"**Silas Waite," she replied. "I would have been 'Charity Nicole Bernard-Waite'."**

"**So, Charity and Silas," Tony mused. "What would your kids' names been- Eden and Moses?"**

"**Funny you should ask that," she said, her mood becoming more cheerful. "Silas had his heart set on naming a potential first son after his grandfather on his mom's side. His name, honest to goodness, was Anthony."**

"**No kidding," Tony said, flashing a grin at Charity. He then said sadly, "So, it's been rough since his death then, huh?"**

"**The hardest time in my life," she admitted. "I threw myself into my work to help get through each day without him. In fact, he's the reason Vance came to me about working in the field."**

"**How so?"**

"**Well, I'd always talk about it, and say that I couldn't get on a team," she explained. "He told me he had faith in me, that I would get my chance. So, I like to think that he and the good Lord had a hand in getting me with you guys."**

"**Do you believe they're watching over you?" Tony asked cautiously. He was never one for religion, but appreciated the fact Charity believed in something- someone- that helped her each day.**

"**Yeah, I do," she told him.**

"**What would he think of me?"**

**Charity smiled. "I think he would like the fact that I have an Anthony watching my back."**

"**Well, we like having you help us out," he assured her. "And, I can't thank you enough for letting me crash here."**

"**A handful of that popcorn is all the thanks I need," she said, reaching for the bowl.**

"**Hey, what was Silas's favorite movie?" Tony asked.**

" '**The Mighty Ducks,' " Charity answered.**

"**A classic Disney sports flick. How about we take this popcorn downstairs, fire up your DVD player, and in honor of Silas, watch 'The Mighty Ducks' tonight?" Tony suggested, rising from the bed.**

**Charity smiled at Tony as he helped her up. "I think Silas would be thrilled."**

***LE FIN***


End file.
